Permanent Marker
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Why was he writing on himself in permanent? Why not washable! Happy Halloween. OliverMiley.


_Permanent Marker._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Moliver_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: Why Moliver? Because it's something different. Oh, and Happy Halloween!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related..._

**-oHMo-**

"Quit writing on yourself!" Miley Stewart cried, snatching the permanent marker away from her best friend, Oliver Oken.

"Hey! I need that! I'm writing on my hand to remind myself to send Lilly a Halloween card!" Oliver glared, blowing on the still-wet ink on his hand.

Miley and Oliver's other best friend, Lilly Truscott, had moved to Florida a few months before and so, they sent her a card every holiday.

"So write it in WASHABLE, not permanent, ya donut!"

"Heyyy, that's Lilly's word for me." Oliver said, feigning hurt before sticking out his lower lip.

Miley blushed.

She wanted Oliver to be _her_ donut...not Lilly's.

"_Anyway._ What are you going as this year, Oliver?"

"It's a surprise. What are you being?"

"This year, I've decided to pass out candy. I mean, we're in 10th grade, right? Why go trick-or-treating?"

"Right, right. Listen, Miles, sorry to cut this short, but I have to get home and plan out my costume a little more, okay?" Oliver replied quickly.

"It's fine. Go ahead." Miley nodded, motioning to her front door.

**-oHMo-**

"Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat-" Jackson began singing before Miley cut him off.

"I pity the person who has to smell your nasty athlete's foot."

"Haha, funny, Miley. Where's your little boyfriend Oliver?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Miley glared, even though she desperately wished she was Oliver's girlfriend.

It was a strange sort of want, considering Oliver was a former Hannah Montana obsessive.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be at Coop's Halloween party. I heard Jordan Hours is gonna be there. Oh man, do you realize how smokin' hot she is?!"

"OUT!" Miley rolled her eyes, pointing to the front door.

As Jackson stormed out, she plopped down onto the couch and stuck her hand into the bowl of trick-or-treat candy. Her dad had bought some good stuff this year.

Mini Snickers bars, a bag of those Starburst suckers, little boxes of Jelly Belly jelly beans, and a million mini Kit Kat bars.

The Stewarts would be eating leftover Halloween candy for years to come.

She'd just begun unwrapping a Snickers bar when the doorbell rang.

_'Trick-or-treaters already? It's only 6:30...'_, Miley thought curiously.

She opened the door, and instead of little kids with eager eyes and hands, she saw Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver. Where's your-"

"Okay, Miley, this may be totally weird and awkward, but my costume will only work if you kiss me."

Miley hesitated. Was he serious? She kissed his cheek, a sisterly kiss.

"...I meant on the lips." he said lowly.

She blushed. She looked into his eyes and saw something she wasn't sure she's ever saw a combination of.

Love and mischief and playfulness sparkled in Oliver Oken's brown eyes.

Miley had waited so long to see love in his eyes. Love for her and her only.

"Okay." she whispered, and touched her lips to his.

It was a gentle kiss. Sweet, and innocent. How a couple's first kiss should be.

"Okay, then my costume _will _work." he smiled against her lips.

"What costume?" she laughed.

"See? This is my costume." Oliver beamed, holding up his hand.

His hand read _Miley Stewart's boyfriend _in permanent marker.

"That's not a costume anymore, silly." Miley smiled, setting her hand gently on Oliver's cheek.

"Agh! You're right...wait, I have an idea!" Oliver pulled a permanent marker out of his pocket and crossed out _Miley Stewart's_, writing _Hannah Montana's _in its place.

"Oliver, hon? I _am _Hannah Montana."

"Yes, but the naiive little trick-or-treaters don't know that, do they?"

"Point made. And Oliver, really. You had to use permanent marker? You know I hate it when you write on your hands in permanent."

"Miles, you sound like my mom." Oliver laughed, leaning into kiss her again.

She giggled softly and let him give her another kiss.

She barely noticed the little kid at the door saying, "Hey, I'm going as Hannah Montana's boyfriend, too!"

Ha. Kids.

**-oHMoo-**

**Dudes, that was so hard to write. Like, no kidding. PLEASE take the time and review!**


End file.
